


牛奶

by Zitong



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zitong/pseuds/Zitong





	牛奶

王源听见王俊凯在他耳边用低沉的声音说请他喝牛奶的时候，耳朵变的通红的同时暗暗的咽了口口水。  
他和王俊凯已经有将近一个月没做过了，因为tfboys接了一个旅游类的真人秀节目，宿舍里无处不在的镜头让他们根本没有办法做些什么。  
他看着王俊凯把千玺赶到巴士的前面，还以为人只是想靠着他睡一觉，谁知道居然被提出了那么羞耻的要求。  
大巴上放着电影，因为是拍摄结束的回程大家都显得很疲惫。王源想推开靠在他肩膀上吮吸他耳垂的王俊凯，谁知道反而被惩罚性的咬了一口。  
看着他犹豫的样子，王俊凯在他耳边小声的说：“源源我们已经好久没做过了，难受，你就帮我摸摸嘛。”  
王源感觉到王俊凯随着说话吐出的热气不禁微颤了一下，那人说完便直接上手搂着腰亲吻他的脖子，尖尖的鼻子不时磨蹭一下他的耳骨。  
王源被撩的也受不住了，推了一下靠在自己肩上的人，嘟哝了一句；“你真是的，很烦诶。”  
得到允许的王俊凯拿过平时在车上补觉用的毯子，二话不说盖在了腿上。王源看人这架势就知道今天不管怎样，他们都要在车里来上一发了。  
车上的人很多让这件本身就很羞耻的事变的更加刺激，之前他们顶多在公司的更衣间里做过，而且还锁了门。他如果说不害羞一定是假的，他不敢动作定定的看着王俊凯，王俊凯看他的样子露出了虎牙，轻吻了一下他的脸，就一把把他的手拉到毯子底下，按上了关键部位。  
王源感受到隔着裤子的东西已经微微的勃起，他知道他的耳朵现在一定红的不像话。  
他把头埋在旁边人怀里，伸手解开了那人的皮带，越来越靠近内裤里的热源。想到握在手上的东西平时是怎么在他体内抽插，王源自己也微微的起了反应。  
揉搓一会手上的阴茎变得硬挺炙热，血管的跳动也越发明显，很快便已经超过了一只手能掌握的范畴。  
王俊凯的呼吸没有先前稳定，低头拱到他肩膀上靠着，热气随着呼吸喷洒在他脖子上，那人还嫌不够开始伸出舌头有一下没一下的舔着他。手也不闲着顺着内裤摸上了他的。  
不知道是不是因为第一次在公共场所的缘故，在后排座椅遮挡下的两人都异常的兴奋。在他颈间的舔舐已经变成了轻轻的啃咬。浑浊的呼吸逐渐交织起来，王俊凯最先受不住了。  
“源源帮我舔舔，喝牛奶了。”王俊凯说着顺着锁骨舔了上来，他听到喝牛奶三个字整张脸变得通红。在家王俊凯每次都这么调笑着看他把精液吞下去，偶尔还会拍拍他的脸，说一句这样才能长高。  
他担心被发现并没有响应王俊凯，那人看他没反应收紧了帮他撸的手，用一直压迫感十足的声音补了一句：“快点。”  
也许是平时的习惯，王源在性爱中总是被掌控的一方，他一听到那个压迫性的命令语句就受不了了，顺着王俊凯向下压的动作把头埋进了毯子里。  
毯子的遮光性出乎意料的好，王源一来就被顶端分泌的液体蹭了一脸。王俊凯吧毯子拉开了一点让他呼吸，低着头看他慢慢的把自己的东西含进去。  
口交的感觉是用手不能比拟的，王源因为不敢有太大的动作，所以只能含着尽量的把柱身往里送。温暖的口腔和柔软的舌头让王俊凯舒服的眯起了眼，看着恋人仅仅因为含着他就变的迷离的眼神，让他感到很愉悦。他没忍住伸出了手向下压，把自己的东西送到了更深的地方。  
王源被他突然一下压，滚烫的龟头瞬间挤入了喉咙，因为对异物本能的排斥，喉头的收缩一下下的按摩着火热的东西。  
王俊凯的手一直抵在他的后脑上，他不敢大声怕引起注意，很想起来却被发狠的又压了下去，生理因素导致的眼泪蓄在眼眶里。好在王俊凯很快的迎来了高潮，王俊凯不喜欢在深喉的时候射精，感觉头上的手被撤走，王源就知道他要射了。  
刚把顶端退回到口腔中，口腔就被腥气而滚烫的精液填满了，那人把拔出之后还没舔干净的精液全擦在了他的唇上。  
被扶着坐了起来，王俊凯捏着他的脸颊示意他张嘴，并且满意的看着他咽下不属于自己的液体。  
看着王源殷红的舌头舔着嘴唇上的白浊王俊凯笑了，把王源往再怀里搂紧了一点，继续伸出手完成之前毯子下没有完成的工作。  
下体的摩擦越来越快，就在他感觉快要射精的时候，对方却停了手慢慢的玩弄两颗睾丸。在欲望面前他也管不了什么，知道王俊凯不会那么轻易的给他，打算自己动手却被拦了下来。  
他抬眼去瞪王俊凯，听见王俊凯贴着他的耳朵说：“源源，牛奶好喝吗？乖，回答问题我就给你。”  
在欲望面前显然羞耻心是不重要的，他一边用头磨蹭着王俊凯的脖子一边小声回答道：“好喝。”  
也许是熏染上情欲的薄荷音让那人很满意，王俊凯随即加快了手上的动作，给他了这近一个多月来的第一次高潮。  
看着王俊凯放在自己唇边粘满精液的手，王源任命的用舌头舔了个干净。


End file.
